Sleepwalker
by babygirlslytherin
Summary: Sherlock keep sleep walking. Where does he go?
1. Chapter 1

(John)  
It has been three years since I seen the love of my life jump off a four story building to his death. Here is where I stand at his grave just hoping that one day he would come back. There has been Mary staying by me since he died. What would I do with out here? I am thanking of asking her to marry me tonight. I know she will say yes.  
I am going to take her out for dinner. I am going to ask her there. We put the flowers down on Sherlock's grave.  
"Shelock stop this. Stop being dead do it for me please. Stop this." I could feel the tears that were going down my face at this moment. How could this happen to the most amazing person?  
I took one last look at his grave and then walked back to the car with Mary. It was time to move on with out Sherlock.  
(Sherlock)  
I am at the restaurant that John is having dinner at. I can see him though the window from here. He has a mustage it did not work for him. I walked in to the restaurant told the the guy on the right his wife was in laber. He spelt wine on a guy and took his ty. Then took someone glass and took a girls eyeliner so I could give myself a mustage. I walked away and turned to see a girl sitting down with john. I grabed a wine bottle and came back over to the table. John was about to ask her something and the girl was smiling about it. John was having trouble asking so I came over.  
"Here you go sir. The best we have."  
"Not now."  
"How about a face from the past." I say and taking off the glass. John looks up at me and see that it is me.  
"Short vergin I am not dead." The girl was trying to figure out what was going on.  
"Oh my god it is you. You are dead."  
"No i am not excurse me." I took a napickin dipped it in her water and wriped my fake mustage of."Does yours wash off to." That was when he try to strangal me. Then we were kicked out and we went some where else where I tryed to tell him how I did it.  
"Sherlock I do not want to know how I want to know why."  
I looked at him as if I could not believe it. John was mad at me I could tell. I started explain what was going on. Then when I said something else it made him even more mad. John punched me in the face and we were kicked out of that restaurant as well. When we went to the other one we were kicked out of that one as well. I started to talk to Mary the girl John was going to marry. She was nice I liked her.  
"You do not know about human nature do you?" She said looking in me in the face.  
"Nature no. Human ...No." She laugh and said," Don't worry I talk to him."  
Then both here and John got into a cab and drove a way. I guess it was time to tell the others that I am back.  
I walked down to the hospital to see Molly. She always worked nights, and I knew that she would be there. I walked into the locker room where she was and hid in the corner to see her come in. She came in and did not see me until she look into the mirror in her locker.  
I said hi to her then I left to go see Greg. I found him in the hospital garage he was looking for a sigeret and a lighter he was about to light the sigeret, when I said, " Those things can kill you."  
"You bastard." he said as I walked out.  
"I thought it was time to come back fred."  
"It is Greg."  
"What ever."  
He ran at me and gave me a hug now that John , Molly, and Greg know that I am back it is time to tell Ms. Hutson.  
I walked all the way to Baker Street. I got my key out and when I open the door there was Ms. Hutson with a frying Pan. When she saw that it was me she dropped the pan and she screamed. I thought she was going to have a heart attack.  
"Hello, Ms. Hutson."


	2. Chapter 2

(John)  
I was in the bath room about to shave of my mustation. I could hear my fiance from the other room. She was reading from my blog.  
"Come on don't read that." I said. She looked up at me with a smile.  
"You are shaving it off."  
"It just was not working."  
"Just because Sherlock did not like it."  
"I do not shave for Sherlock Holmes."  
"You should put that on a T shirt."  
I shaved then got dressed kissed Mary goodbye and then left.  
(Sherlock)  
I am sitting in a chair playing games of with my brother Mycroft.  
"Boring Sherlock, but the terrorist attack has been rased to critical."  
"Boring. Your move."  
"I have solid information. An attack is coming."  
"Solid information that a secret terrorist organiztion planning a attack that is not secret terrorist do it is there vergin of golf."  
"An agent gave his life to tell us that."  
"Pervaps he shouldn't have. He was probable trying to show off"  
"One of these markers of your behaving any way suspchestly? Your move."  
"Microft you have to trust me I find the anwser. It will be enough frace on a unnone blog or a unexpected trip to the country side or a misplace of a lonely hearts. Your move."  
"I given the priminister my perisonal that you would be on the case."  
"I am on the case we both are on the case."  
BEEEP BEEEP  
"Oh buger." said Microft.  
"Woops. Can't handle a broken heart how very telling?" I said.  
"Don't be smart." said MIcroft.  
"That takes me back. Don't be smart Sherlock im the smart one."  
"I am the smart one."  
"You use to thank I was a idiot."  
"Both of us thought you were a idiot. We had nothing else to go on. Until we met other children."  
"Oh yes that was a mistake."  
"Dasling what were they thinking of."  
"Probable about something about trying to make friends."  
"Oh yes friends. Of couse you in to that sort of thing now."  
"And you don't Ever."  
"If you seem slow to me Sherlock can you imagen what real people are like, im living in a world of goldfish."  
"Yes, but I been away for two years. So is it possible you found yourself a goldfish?"  
"Change the subject now."  
"Rest a sure Microft what ever this underground net work of yours is up to the secret would find its self asemly unfonifcet or be zare."  
Ms. Hutson came in with tea and tea pots.  
" Can't believe it. I just can't believe it is him sitting in his chair again. isn't wonderful Mr. Holmes?" She looked up at my brother.  
"I barly contain myself." he said sacasticly.  
"He really can you know." I said.  
"He is secretly happy to see you under all that." she said .  
"Sorry which of us?" said Microft.  
"Both." she said walking out of the room.  
"Lets play something different." I said clapping my hands together.  
"Why are we playing games?" he asked.  
"The terrorist rate has been raist to critical, and just passing the time." I said getting up, "Lets do deductions."  
I got up and grabbed the hat.  
"I am busy."  
"Oh come on." I said throwing the hat at him.  
He was a little rusty at first, but he did get it.  
-TIME SKIP-  
Molly was helping on crime sence since John was a little pissed at me. I did not know if John wa ever going to for give me. I told Molly thing you and congrats on finding a guy who loved her. I hope John does forgive me. I do not know what I do if he did't.  
(John)  
I freaked out at work today thinking some old guy was Sherlock it wasn't. So here I am on my way to Sherlocks flat. I did still love him. I just did not know if I could forgive him. Pluse I have Mary now, and I do not know what I do with out her. She helpped me get through all of the pain that I felt after Sherlock faked his own death. There were times that I wanted to join him in the after life. Mary stopped me from doing that. She puled me out of it. If it was not for her I would not be here right now. That is one of the reasons why I was going to marry her. I just have to ask her first. I would always love Sherlock since he was my first love after all. I do not even know if he likes me the same way or not. Probable not since he seems to not even feel emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I am sorry to tell you but I will no longer be posting on this cite so if you want to find me and the better editted stories of these that I have posted here then go to quotev . com**

 **My name there should be under babygirlslytherin or Shadow. I do hope you join the cite it is really good and helps make new friends and you can design your own page. You follow me I will follow you. Sorry again for not posting here any more but hope to hear from all of you. :)**


End file.
